


My Dear Snivellus & Prongs Too!

by Neorulez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, James Potter/Severus Snape - Freeform, M/M, We meet again (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: This short stories center around Severus Snape and James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	My Dear Snivellus & Prongs Too!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this short fic that I created. I made it last night so sorry if you see any grammatical or punctuation errors, I tried my best to put them where they are supposed to. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. If you have any ideas for Severus and Snape just let me know. I would love to hear it.

James should be happy. He had everything he ever wanted. Lily was his wife and pregnant with a son. His best friends were still alive. Everything was going so good for him, and yet James felt unfilled. He felt as though something was missing from his life. He was unsure what it was, but whatever it is he needed to find it to feel fulfilled. 

He decided it was best to get some fresh air. He has been cooped up in the house. 

So, he decided to go to town. As usual everyone greeted him with a warm smile and tried to converse with him but James wasn't really interested in talking to anyone right now so he tried his best to keep conversations short. Much to his dismay, people continued to flock towards him.

_ 'I need to find someway to escape'  _ was only thought running through James mind. 

Then all of sudden James saw someone awfully familiar. This person had long black hair, hooked nose, and was very thin. 

"Excuse me, I got to go!" James proclaimed as he pushed through the crowd of people. He rushed over towards this person he had laid his eyes. James quickly grabbed the person hand.

"Hey, do I know you?" James asked, still holding firmly onto the person's hand.

"Let go of me, Potter! I don't have time to chit chat!" snarled an all too familiar voice.

"Snivellus, is that you!" James couldn't believe it. It was Snivellus! He has kept in contact with anyone else besides Remus and Sirius.

_ 'I don't have time for this nonsense'  _ Snape couldn't believe out all people he had to run into it had to be James bloody Potter. Just his luck! 

Snape started walking away from James. He had other things to do and that didn't involved Potter. James already made his life a living hell when he was a student at Hogwarts. Snape despised James so much he wish he could kill him!

"Hey Snivellus, don't just leave!" James called out, trailing right behind Snape.

_ 'Ignore him, Severus'  _ Snape told himself.

"So, what you been up to?" James inquired. He wondered what Snivellus was doing now. 

Snape didn't bother saying anything; he only picked up speed and tried to get away from James.

"Hey!" James yelled. Why was Snivellus ignoring him? 

"Look Snivellus—" He started off then decided to correct himself. "—I mean Severus, can we please talk?" He asked. James knew he treated Snape badly and he understood why the black haired man didn't want to talk to him but he wanted to make up for what he did.

"Listen Potter, we do not have anything to talk about!" Why the hell did Potter want to talk? Was Potter just a bloody idiot?

"Severus, I am sorry," James apologized, in the utmost sincerest voice he could muster. "How about we go for tea?"

"If I say yes, would you leave me alone?" James nodded his head. "Fine, I will go to have tea with you but make it short I don't have time to just idly chat with you." Severus snorted.

James face lit up with happiness. He was so happy Snape agreed to have tea with him. So caught in his own happiness, James grabbed Severus hand, dragged him to the nearest shop so they could tea.

Once seated, James couldn't help but stare at Severus. Severus grown so much.  _ He looked so… different _ … James mused. 

"Hello, gentleman, what may I serve with you today?" The server asked.

"I will just get some tea and toast." Severus ordered.

"I will just take your tea." James said.

"It will be out shortly." The server said as she walked away. 

"So, how is Lily?" Severus hasn't talked to Lily since they stopped being friends.

James didn't understand why Severus was asking about Lily. Don't tell him he still was in love with her? How pitiful. "She is good. She is pregnant," James mentioned. "We were having a son."

Severus felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished the baby Lily was having was his instead of bloody Potter's!

"Perhaps, you should come visit her sometime?" James suggested. Lily needed friends right about now.

"I...I don't think that's a good idea." Severus didn't want to cause Lily anymore pain then he already did. He still remembered the way she looked at him. She was so hurt and disappointed in him. It wasn't just because he called her a Mudblood.

"Why not?" James knew Severus called her Mudblood but he knew there was more to the story that both Lily and Severus weren't telling. 

"I hurt her Potter. I think I should just let her be happy. I was never able to make her happy." Unlike Severus, James made Lily very happy. Severus couldn't even compare to James. 

"Lily has forgiven you, Severus," James said, placing his hand on Snape's hand. "I know this isn't my place to ask but I want you to forgive me too…. I know it will take time but I want us to be friends." 

Snape's jaw dropped. Did Potter just say he wanted to be friends. Was this some sort of sick joke? Snape stomach was churning. He was feeling sick. 

"You gotta be kidding me?" Simply put, Snape shook his head at James. "Why in the world would I be friends with you?" After everything that James had done to him. Did James think he could just forget what he did?

"Because it will be best for the both of us." James said.

"Best for both of us huh, yeah right kiss my ass!" retorted Snape as he got up from the table and headed to the door.

James rushed after Snape.

"Hey wait Severus!" James yelled as he chased after Snape.

Snape didn't bother to wait for James to catch up; he tried to get as far as possible from Potter.

James, however, ended up catching up with Snape and pushed him against a wall. Snape only scowled at James.

_ Why do you always look at me like that? I understand why you hate me so much but still I…. I…! _ So many thoughts were running through James' mind that all he wanted to do was just forget for a moment and start anew. He knew what he did to Severus was wrong and he just wanted to make it up to him! 

So uncharacteristically like James to do this but he didn't know what got into him he just leaned over to Snape and kissed him gently on the lips. 

"!" Snape couldn't believe this. James fucking Potter was kissing him! It wasn't bad either… Severus liked it...it felt so good…

Severus found himself returning the kiss eagerly. James decided to step it up a notch by using a little tongue in the kiss. Severus moaned between the kisses as he felt James slowly planting kisses on his neck.

"P-Potter stop!" Severus stuttered out. This was wrong! Potter was married to Lily.

"I won't stop!" James yelled as he continued to kiss Severus eagerly. Severus could only submit to James kisses and touches. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
